


Don't cry, Antonio

by moth09



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth09/pseuds/moth09
Summary: He loved him so much that he was ready to kill him, and he hated him so much that he came to love every part of his divine being.
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart | Caster/Antonio Salieri | Avenger
Kudos: 10





	Don't cry, Antonio

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Не плачь, Антонио](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557949) by [letuemani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letuemani/pseuds/letuemani). 



"Antonio!"

He had seen him before, and of course he was not so naive as to really ignore the certain Caster until the last moment. The critical moment.  
Salieri had seen him when he was talking to Maria, clearly bothering her, had seen him fill out his note sheets one by one, forgetting to lock the door being too engrossed in the composing process.  
And when the Master returned from the mission, he was there, too. Nowhere to run.

"Antonio!"

The Avenger turns around and freezes, realizing that his guess is disastrously correct: it is him, the one whose footsteps he would never confuse with anyone else's, whose voice he recognizes among hundreds of thousands of others.

"Amadeus… Mozart." He holds out the name, his teeth clenched so tightly his jaw aches, the Italian's fingers trembling from mounting panic and despair.

"I'm so happy to finally meet you again, my dear friend," he says, his smile as perfect as ever. 

Salieri shakes with his whole body. He's losing control.  
The blade cuts smoothly through the flesh and plunges into the chest. The body of God's beloved Amadeus flutters like a weightless moth, and the Man in gray feels this dazzling beauty lose its strength and fall breathlessly into the hands of his personal killer.

"Antonio, this is…

Salieri feels a tremor in his weak body, a barely perceptible light breath, it faltered, faltered, faltered, until the golden-haired man tried to gasp for air and finally... laughed?

...ticklish."

The laughter was as dizzyingly beautiful as its owner: the delight, the triumph, the exultation of the whole world seemed to be woven together in a beautiful chime that rang like a bell in Salieri's head. He breaks into a scream and clutches his head with his hands as tears continue to fall from his eyes.

_“IT'S YOUR FAULT.”_

Amadeus continues to laugh. He knows that, of course. 

_“IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, I WOULDN'T BECOME SUCH A MONSTER.”_

The Austrian looks at him tenderly. He understands everything. And doesn't blame him.  
The staff of Chaldea were already hurrying towards them, and Mozart did not worry about himself; he knew what he was doing when he decided to talk to the shell that was left of his friend, knew perfectly that it was nothing more than his own shadow of dirt and gossip. He strokes Antonio's cheek, wiping away his tears. 

_"I KILLED YOU, WOLFGANG AMADEUS MOZART.”_

Salieri puts his hand on the blade, pressing it deeper. Amadeus' white collar turns a noble scarlet, and he touches his killer's hand and closes his eyes. 

"You're right, Antonio. You're absolutely right."


End file.
